You Are Not Alone
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Spock remembers meeting T'Pol of Vulcan and the advice she gave him on being himself, as she told him of another like him...another Vulcan-human hybrid named Elizabeth.


You Are Not Alone

Spoilers: Star Trek 2009 & Star Trek Enterprise

Disclaimer: I own neither and wish I did...

* * *

As a young boy, Spock of Vulcan, knew only confusion and distain from his peers and even the adults surrounding him.

His mother was human and consoled him in a human manner inside the privacy of their home. Outside she acted as if she was just another Vulcan wife and mother, rarely touching him nor his father.

His father was Vulcan and only in the privacy of their home did he display any type of affection for him, beyond their home it was if his father did not care...but that was never the case.

After the fight with the boys, he sat thinking about his actions and the choice he'd have to make. He would have to choose between the Vulcan way that he was surrounded by or the human life he barely knew.

* * *

"Spock, come to my office."

Spock rose from the couch in which he sat and walked to his father's office, he found an elderly woman sitting down while his father stood. "I am here as requested Father, may I ask why I was requested?"

"Spock I would like you to meet with someone, she is familiar with your situation and wishes to offer advice on the matter. Please sit and listen."

Spock sat across from the woman, her looks clearly Vulcan but her eyes, he noticed, held a deep emotion that seemed to enlarge as she looked at him. "I am Spock."

"And I am T'Pol, I long awaited the day you would be born for as it is not an easy life to live as a hybrid, at least you live."

"May I inquire your meaning, your statement implies that the fact I breathe is a great feat. My health is very well and I am not in any danger of death."

She nodded, "Spock you are not alone, there is another like you although she is long past. She was born a Vulcan-human hybrid and although her life was short...she was very much held in high esteem. While many do not remember, the United Coalition of Planets was formed the day of her death and every member attending those talks was there at her memorial...a single person uniting two planets united a portion of two quadrants. I assure you that one day your greatness with come just as hers did...she never was given the choice to choose her path in life but I believe she would have embraced both cultures with the strength she carried and the kindness she held."

Spock looked at the woman, "you knew this woman? Why can I not find her on record?"

"Because at the time of her birth she could not exist without chaos, the Reformation had just begun and Vulcan was unstable. To record such an event, despite the new outlook it would bring, was not acceptable."

"What was her name, the woman you speak of?"

* * *

He watched the woman give a small smile, it was a human gesture but small enough few Vulcans would notice. "Her name was Elizabeth T'Les Tucker and she was my daughter...I have awaited you because although male, I believe you would be who my daughter was. Elizabeth was very much cherished by me and that of her father but others had saw her as a threat and she died when only six months of age."

Spock looked down, "I grieve with thee T'Pol of Vulcan."

"I have come from Earth, that is my home...it was the home of my mate and the only connection I have left to him. He perished long ago and not due to his human age but because the Federation required much of him. Spock do not take such matters to heart for if you believe with logic and follow the instincts in which your heart also guides you...you will go far in life."

Looking up he saw her eyes and for a moment they looked human, "you were a Starfleet officer were you not, on the first starship? How did you handle the cruelty of the humans around you?"

"I found friends not enemies, although weary at first...most came to see me as a friend. I met my mate on the ship, he was a human engineer and even to this day I find myself pausing to wonder if I had not made the choices I had...would I be where I am? I made choices that chose my destiny and although it is a lonely end, I regret no choices. When you decide Spock, you must realize that your choices cannot be undone so make the ones that are logical...to both your mind and your heart. For your Vulcan mind guides you but so does your human heart."

* * *

Spock remembered the day that he spoke to T'Pol of Vulcan, he remembered the day he met with her after returning to the planet he had saved. She said her only regret was not being on the planet when it was destroyed as it took her daughter's body and that of her mate's as he had been buried beside their child...both lost to her now.

She died from sickness a week later and although the doctors had said she was fine, Spock himself knew it was of a broken heart...for she had nothing left. So attending her memorial with Nyota at his side, he touched the memorial stone and whispered a single word.

"IDIC."

* * *

So he stood, looking down at his newborn daughter wondering about the child that inspired the Federation long before it was the Federation. Nyota gave him a smile and touched his cheek.

"What shall we name her?"

"I believe we should name her after one of our least recognized founders, a child that united two worlds and in turn united a portion of two quadrants." He looked at his daughter, tracing her Vulcan ears as her Vulcan genes were dominant. "I believe her name shall be Elizabeth T'Pol."

"Elizabeth T'Pol..." she nodded and smiled, "we shall call her T'Pol unless she warrants her entire name."

* * *

Spock left the hospital and Nyota's side after T'Pol was asleep and went to the memorial statue of the woman his daughter was named after. He stared at it and nodded, "I know it offers no comfort now but I wish you to know that your daughter is not forgotten. My human mate delivered a healthy daughter six hours and twenty-seven minutes ago...we decided to name her after a child who founded this Federation, her name is Elizabeth T'Pol. I hope your katra finds comfort with that of your mate and child while her legacy and yours carries on as I will teach my daughter of whose names she bears and their importance to life she lives."

Spock walked away remembering the human eyes that sat on a full blood Vulcan, he found that logic didn't always dictate actions but instead the heart did...for even Vulcans followed their hearts.

* * *

A/N: I mulled over it for a while and finally came up with a way to connect Spock and Elizabeth and why Spock made some choices he did.


End file.
